1. Technical Field
This application relates to a surgical stapling device. More particularly, this application relates to an end effector of a surgical stapling device having a cartridge connected to a cartridge channel.
2. Related Art
Surgical stapling or fastener-applying devices are well known, wherein opposing jaw structures grasp and clamp selected tissue, which is then joined by means of surgical fasteners. Typically, one of the jaw members includes a cartridge which houses a plurality of staples arranged in two or more linear rows and the other jaw member includes an anvil having a plurality of staple forming pockets for receiving and forming the legs of the staples. Linear surgical stapling devices, for example, include two elongated jaw members, movable relative to each other, to capture or clamp tissue. When the stapling device is fired on a thick or tough tissue, the cartridge may become displaced from a cartridge channel in which it is contained if the cartridge is not sufficiently secured to the channel.